Kelopak sakura
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mengingatkannya kepada masa lalu. Dengan angin yang berhembus menemaninya kembali ke tempat 'terlarang' baginya. Air hujan menjadi pengganti air matanya./A Fict for Sakura's birthday. Cwe song hamnida karna telat publis. RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto bukan punya saya.

**Warning: **OOC mungkin, Typo, Flat, Gaje, dll, dsb, dst, dkk.

**Sarang Sarang Sarang by FT. Island.**

**Kelopak Sakura by Kim Geun Hyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata onyx menatap lurus ke sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi. Sorotan mata sehitam langit malam terasa sangat dingin karena dibumbui ekspresi wajah yang datar. Rambut ravennya melambai-lambai ditiup angin yang menyejukkan. Jubah hitamnya berkibar dihembus tuan angin sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan _kusanagi_ gagah yang ia sampirkan di _obi_nya.

Mata yang setajam mata elang itu tidak lepas memandang pohon sakura yang besar dan tua yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh langkah kakinya. Kedua kaki jenjang nan gagahnya menuntun ia untuk mendekat ke bawah pohon indah tersebut. Di langkah yang ke tujuh belas, ia berhenti dan kembali mengamati sang pohon seolah-olah pohon itu adalah sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan.

Kembali, hembusan angin menyapu wajah tampannya, memberi kesan sejuk dan kenyamanan di sana. Sesaat ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk menikmati wangi khas bunga yang mekar di musim semi dan merilekskan diri saat semilir angin musim semi menyentuh kulitnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon jangan pergi! Bawalah aku bersamamu! Aku mencintaimu..."

"_...Arigatou."_

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Pria ini memandang kembali pohon sakura dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sekali lagi hembusan angin meniup si pohon cantik. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura tertangkap oleh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kurus si pemuda berwajah tampan namun tegas ini.

Sorotan mata itu menatap lekat-lekat sang kelopak yang ia apit di antara kedua jarinya. Mata itu tampak berbeda, entah ekspresi dan emosi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"...Haruno Sakura,"

Suaranya bagaikan tersapu oleh angin dan terbang bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang terlepas dari jarinya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali menutup kedua matanya. Helaan napas yang tenang keluar dari hidung mancung pria ini.

"...Maaf."

.

.

**Shimjangi meomchunda naesumi meotnunda niga ddeonanda**

(Jantungku berhenti. Napasku berhenti. Kau meninggalkanku)

**Gasumi shirigae neoman saranghaettda haengbokhaesseotda**

(Aku mencintaimu hingga hatiku sakit. Aku bahagia)

**Ninamjaro taeonaseo hameobshi saranghaesseotda**

(Lahir sebagai lelakimu, Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya)

**Keugeollo dwaettda nunmulkkot chamaboryeonda**

(Itu sudah cukup. Aku akan coba untuk menahan airmataku)

.

.

Suara batang pohon yang dipijak serasa menjadi alunan musik yang mengantar perjalanan pemuda ini. Lompatannya dari satu batang ke batang lain begitu cepat. Meski peluh mulai turun dari keningnya, ia tidak berhenti sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan.

Perlahan setitik cahaya merambat di indera penglihatannya. Ia berhenti dan menekan cakranya setipis mungkin. Lebatnya daun di pohon yang ia tapaki menguntungkannya untuk bersembunyi. Ia terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang berpikir.

Pekat hitam langit malam berubah menjadi luapan darah. Pemuda ini kembali mengaktifkan cakranya dan bergerak ke arah kanannya.

.

.

Lelaki tanpa ekspresi ini berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam desa yang terkenal dengan _shinobi-shinobinya_ yang kuat dan tangguh, Konoha. Ia berhasil melumpuhkan serangan lima _shinobi_ yang bertemu dengannya di sayap kanan tembok menjulang tinggi nan kokoh milik Konoha. Tentu saja pria ini tidak menyerang bagian vital mereka.

Satu persatu tetesan hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Lelaki ini mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Tetesan hujan semakin deras hingga msuk ke dalam matanya sehingga ia terlihat seperti menangis.

Wajahnya yang putih menjadi agak pucat karena terus menerus berada di bawah langit yang menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya telah basah karena air hujan. Tapi, tak ada niat sedikit pun yang terbesit di otaknya untuk berteduh. Ia berjalan cepat, berlari, melompat untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan yang menguasai pikirannya.

.

.

**Bitmuri onmomeul jeokshinda**

(Tetesan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku)

**Ddo aesseo gogaeru deureo haneureul baraboda**

(Aku berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan melihat langit)

**Na nunae deureogan biga**

(Tetesan-tetesan air hujan masuk ke dalam mataku, menggantikan air mata)

**Neorul saenggakhamyeo chamgo ddo chamawattdeon**

(Yang aku lakukan adalah menahannya lagi dan lagi)

**Nunmureul daeshinhaejunda**

(Memikirkanmu)

.

.

Gadis berambut hampir sewarna dengan bunga sakura dan mempunyai nama yang sama dengan bunga khas tersebut terlihat berjalan dibawah guyuran derasnya hujan dengan dipayungi sebuah payung bening miliknya. Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan-pelan karena jalan yang dilewatinya sedikit tertutup genangan air hujan.

Ia memijit lehernya yang terasa pegal karena seharian bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk membantu Shizune menangani operasi seorang shinobi yang terkena kunai beracun tingkat A. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika dia berada di depan sebuah komplek klan terkenal yang habis dibantai oleh generasinya sendiri, Klan Uchiha.

Komplek klan tersebut tampak begitu menyeramkan, ditambah dengan kondisi hujan yang deras dan langit gelap. Tapi, entah setan apa yang berhasil membujuknya sehingga ia justru melangkah masuk ke dalam komplek tersebut.

Dengan segala keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan di dalam hatinya dan segunung sugesti positif yang sudah ia benamkan di otaknya, gadis ini berjalan pelan namun pasti saat mencari sebuah rumah yang sangat dihafalnya.

Remaja ini menghentikkan langkah kakinya tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan aksen tradisional dan lambang sebuah kipas dengan dua warna di pagar rumah tersebut. Ia memandang rumah ini dengan nanar.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo kita berangkat latihan sama-sama!"

"Woy, _Teme_! Cepat keluarnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk latihan!"

"Naruto! Jangan bicara kasar dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_~"

"Pokoknya jangan bicara kasar dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke juga tidak protes kok, Sakura-_chan_. Iya 'kan, _Teme_?"

"..."

"Woy, _Teme_!"

"..."

"Dengar tidak?"

"Berisik!"

"Hehehe..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun_ lucu!"

.

.

Perempuan yang memakai kaos merah dengan rok mini birunya ini mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia memandang langit yang terus menerus meneteskan air mata, seolah-olah menggantikan air matanya yang tadi siap menetes.

.

.

**Michindorok saranghaeseo neomuna haengbokhaesseotda**

(Aku sangat bahagia karena aku mencintaimu seperti orang gila)

**Saranghan chueogeul naegaejun neorul bonaenda**

(Aku pergi darimu, yang memberiku kenangan tentang cinta)

.

.

Sakura memandang lurus pagar rumah yang ada di depannya. Ketika dia mengedarkan matanya memandang dan mengamati rumah kosong yang terlihat seram ini, ia terkejut karena melihat beberapa kelopak bunga yang ada di atas jalan setapak di rumah tersebut.

Bulu kuduknya mendadak meremang. Karena rasa penasaran lebih besar dari rasa takut, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tidak terawat tersebut.

.

.

Bayangan hitam itu terus melesat melompati atap-atap rumah tanpa takut tergelincir atau cakranya terdeteksi oleh _shinobi-shinobi_ Konoha. Beberapa tahun pergi dari desa kelahirannya ini tidak membuatnya lupa dengan tempat itu.

Pada akhirnya, lompatannya berhenti di sebuah balkon apartemen. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut dengan teknik perpindahan ninjanya.

Badannya yang basah kuyup meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di lantai apartemen. Ia berada di kamar apartemen ini, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Pria ini memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk mendeteksi apakah ada orang lain di dalam apartemen itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Kali ini dia menampilkan sebuah emosi yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Alisnya tertaut, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia terlihat berpikir keras tentang sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya tentang seseorang. Dan ketika dia menutup kedua kelopak mata lalu membukanya kembali, ekspresinya kembali datar tanpa emosi.

.

.

Si gadis berambut merah muda berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri lorong rumah kosong. Dia menemukan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura lagi di sana. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dia terus melangkah lebih dalam. Hingga ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sebagai ruang keluarga. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Di atas meja dia melihat kelopak bunga sakura berjumlah lebih banyak. Sakura mengambil satu kelopak dan mengamatinya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan mengitari ruangan tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto keluarga Uchiha. Ada gambar Sasuke kecil di sana. Meskipun sudah usang dan berdebu, Sakura tidak segan untuk memeluk foto itu.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai berwarna cokelat tua tersebut. Dendam dan kebencian telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang gelap mata. Apakah tidak ada sedikit cahaya yang bisa menerangi mata itu kembali? Apakah tidak ada kehangatan yang mampu dia berikan untuk mencairkan hati Uchiha bungsu itu yang beku?

"_Gomen,_ Sasuke-_kun_. Dulu aku sering sekali mengganggumu dan menjadi gadis yang merepotkan," ucapnya di sela isak tangis.

_Medic-nin_ ini meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut pada buffet di sudut ruangan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu geser dan dengan agak susah membukanya karena pintu itu agak macet.

Sakura melihat halaman belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha Sasuke ketika dia membuka pintu geser tersebut. Halaman itu sangat tidak terawat. Rumput liar sudah tumbuh tinggi. Kolam ikan juga penuh lumut dan bambunya sudah lapuk.

Wanita kuat ini memandang hujan yang bagaikan tirai transparan. Tirai kehidupan yang menutupinya dan dia berharap seseorang yang ia cintai dapat membuka tirai tersebut. Melepaskan segala kesedihan dan penantiannya selama ini. Membuatnya kembali merasakan hidup yang lebih hidup.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan memandang sebuah kayu yang terdapat sasaran tembak kunai. Ia tersenyum melihat banyak sekali bekas kunai yang menggoresi papan sasaran tembak tersebut. Pasti Sasuke berlatih di sana, pikirnya.

"Sakura."

Walaupun samar, walaupun pelan dan walaupun seperti mimpi, Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Suara yang selama ini dia rindukan. Yang selama ini hanya mampir di mimpinya. Suara yang sangat ia hafal.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Meninggalkan bekas luka di hatinya namun selalu dirindukannya. Membuatnya setiap malam menangis namun juga membuatnya tegar dan menjadi kuat.

Sosok yang berdiri di atas tembok rumahnya tampak sangat tampan dengan guyuran air hujan yang membasahinya. Ia tampak gagah dengan _yukata_nya. Hanya saja dia sudah menghianati desanya. Andai saja ia tidak menghianati Konoha, tentu kegagahan dia ini akan selalu disanjung-sanjung. Tapi, keadaannya jauh berbanding terbalik. Dia si ninja penghianat selalu disumpah serapahkan oleh warga desa.

Hanya Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi yang selalu membela Sasuke. Hanya mereka yang memercayai Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Hanya mereka bertiga yang berharap Sasuke akan kembali menjadi dulu lagi. Dan hanya Sakura yang setia menjaga cintanya untuk Sasuke.

Dengan suara yang tercekat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama orang itu, "Sasuke-_kun_..."

Untuk apa Sasuke datang ke Konoha? Apa untuk membuat kekacauan lagi? Tidak tahukah dia jika datang ke Konoha sama saja mencari ajalnya sendiri? Sakura sangat khawatir dengan itu semua. Namun, di hati kecilnya dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walaupun ini hanya khayalannya saja, ia tetap akan bersyukur.

Dengan kecepatan tak terdefinisi, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sakura. Tepatnya dia merangkul Sakura dari depan, persis seperti saat ia merangkul Naruto saat bertemu di markas Orochimaru.

"_Gomen."_

Meskipun hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut si pria berambut raven ini, kata itu dapat membuat Sakura semakin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya. Apakah Sasuke datang ke sini tanpa memedulikan bahaya yang akan menyerangnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu pada Sakura?

Saat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Sasuke sudah menghilang meninggalkannya lagi. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Apakah dia melamun? Apa ini semua mimpi? Namun, Sakura merasakan sesuatu terapit di daun telinganya. Dia menyentuh telinga kirinya dan menemukan bunga sakura di sana.

Ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini semua nyata. Sakura tersenyum memandang bunga tersebut dan menyematkannya kembali di telinga kirinya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang masih menangis. Tapi, setitik cahaya muncul di antara gelapnya langit yang kelam.

Sakura menghapus jejak airmatanya. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

**Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang**

(Selamat tinggal, cintaku, cinta, cinta)

**Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang**

(Selamat jalan cintaku, cinta, cinta)

**Chaoreunun naui nunmuri onmomeul jeoksyeodo**

(Bahkan meskipun seluruh airmataku membasahi seluruh tubuhku,)

**Ijaenun good bye good bye good bye**

(Sekarang, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal)

**Narul ddeona budi haengbokhae**

(Kumohon berbahagialah setelah meninggalkanku)

**Hangeorum hangeorum niga meoreojinda**

(Langkah demi langkah, kau menjauh dariku)

.

.

**FIN**

**a/n: **gara-gara fanfiction error type 2 jadi gak bisa publish tepat tanggal 28 maret -.-'

annyeong haseyo! Apa ini? Apa ini? Udah lama gak bikin fict kenapa jadi ancur begini? Pendek pula! Gak sampai habis pula liriknya! Cwe song hamnida... Lagunya sih dalem banget maknanya dan niatnya mau bikin fict ini jadi dalem juga pas dibaca, tapi kayaknya saya masih banyak kurangnya. Ya sudahlah, yang penting **SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA, SAKURA! Semoga ending Naruto itu Sasuke balik ke Konoha terus nikah sama Sakura deh. ***ngarep*

annyeong!

**Review? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


End file.
